Love Within Rivalry
by EpicLoveDE
Summary: Two families: the Gilbert's & the Salvatore's, have been rivals for centuries. What happens when a certain Gilbert and a certain Salvatore fall in love? At the end of the day, they both know their families will never allow them to follow their heart's.AU


**A/N: **

**Hello! Lucy and Rachel here, this is our first fic! We decided to write it one night when we were bored… we're no writers but we've tried our best and hope you enjoy it****! (:**

**We do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story but if we did Damon Salvatore would be constantly naked ;)**

**Rated M for language and maybe sexual content in later chapters**

**AU fic. All characters in this story are human! **

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert sat with her legs tight against her chest and her forehead rested against the cool glass window. She let out a long sigh and lazily swung her legs off of the window seat and walked, shoulders slumped over to where her diary rested on her dressing table. Taking a pen into her hand, she started to write down the miserable thoughts that were flooding her head.

_Dear diary, I'm humiliated! How dad could just stand there in public and bicker with Giuseppe Salvatore is beyond me! this whole rivalry thing is just stupid now. It started in the 1800's for god's sake, surely they can all just get over themselves, kiss and make up? Ugh it makes me feel ashamed to be a Gilbert the way they carried on there in the middle of the street. And to make it worse, everyone was watching! Is was so humiliating, diary! __How did the rivalry begin anyway? I don't even think there is a reason, that's just how it's always been. The Salvatore's verses the Gilberts. _

_Stefan Salvatore finally asked me out today, he asked me to escort him to the founders ball! I was so happy, said yes, of course! __Stefan's gorgeous, diary! He has the romance novel look. Light brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, athletic, captain of the football team… yum. _

_Oh, th__is is why they were bickering by the way. When dad found out I was meant to be going with Stefan he went crazy, a Gilbert can _not _be seen with a Salvatore. _

"Elena! You need to start getting ready, Tyler will be here in fifteen minutes!" Isobel shouted from downstairs.

Elena rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "okay, I will!"

_Oh god, Tyler. Tonight is my fourth date with Tyler Lockwood tonight. My dad has been pressuring me to date him for weeks. I finally agreed just to shut hum up. The thing is with Tyler, there's no passion, no chemistry between us. I feel nothing for him but friendship__ and always will. _

She closed the diary entry with a full stop, stabbing the page a little harder than necessary as she did so. Not wanting to keep Tyler waiting, she shoved the diary under her bed and started combing her long chocolate brown hair with her fingers. With one last glance in the mirror, she picked up her hand bag and left her bedroom closing the door behind her.

Damon Salvatore headed off the highway as he saw the sign for Mystic Falls.

He couldn't believe he was back in this pathetic excuse of a town.

He let out a long, deep sigh dreading the confrontation with his father. He felt like a burden to Giuseppe, Stefan had always been the favourite. This would be the fifth school he had been expelled from, and he knew it was almost inevitable he would be beaten later.

He drove up the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house and stopped outside at the sight of his brother Stefan lounging against the wall.

"Home sweet home" he mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

As Damon stepped out of the car, Stefan embraced his brother in a warm hug. "It's good to have you home, Damon."

"thanks, brother but the sooner I get out of this town the better"

"It's not that bad here, Damon"

Damon scoffed at his brother's words "Easy for you to say, dad thinks you're god's gift to earth"

"He's not home yet, by the way. He left for the council meeting about an hour ago"

Damon walked round to the trunk of his car and picked up his bags. He started to walk inside with Stefan close behind him.

"Good, that gives me time to change and then make my escape. Now tell me, any parties happening tonight? I've been here five minutes and I'm already bored as hell."

Stefan sighed and took one of the suitcases from his brothers hand, helping him carry it up the stairs. "you can't run away from him, Damon. You've got to face him sooner or later."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned around to face his brother. "Stefan, I got expelled from boarding school…again."

A slight smirk tugged at Damon's lips. He didn't care that he's been expelled from yet another school, he enjoyed being the rebel of the Salvatore family.

His farther, Giuseppe had sent him away to an all boys boarding school when he decided that Damon was out of control. Damon liked getting a rise out of his father, it made him feel like his father actually noticed him.

"Yeah, I know. You need to face the reality of the situation, Damon. You can't run away from this, dad won't let this go."

"See that's what I mean, Stefan. You're no fun! You need to lighten up a little. Become more like me" he winked and turned around pulling out a flask containing bourbon and taking a swig.

"What, You mean drinking at two in the afternoon?"

Stefan shaked his head and started to leave the bedroom when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and stopped in the doorway to read the message from Caroline.

"_Party at the falls, tonight. Be there at 8pm. ~C"_

Stefan smiled slightly as he saw Caroline's name appear on the screen, he quickly started typing his reply before he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Got a hot date?"

"No. That was Caroline Forbes, she's hosting a party at the falls tonight"

Damon arched an eyebrow, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Stefan knew exactly what he was thinking.

Stefan crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head from side to side.

"No. you're not coming to crash the party."

Damon smirked a little wider "I'll be on my best behaviour. I promise."

Stefan knew there was no such thing as Damon's "best behaviour". He rolled his eyes and strode out the door leaving a smirking Damon behind.

The party was at full swing when Elena arrived at the falls. She spotted Caroline amongst the crowd of hundreds. She walked over to her and embraced her friend in a hug.

"Elena, oh my god I'm so glad you could make it!" the bubbly blonde squeezed her best friend tight and pulled back grinning widely. She studied Elena face and sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh at least pretend you're happy to be here."

"But I'm not happy to be here." Elena replied bluntly.

"I said pretend to, though!" she smiled and looked over Elena's shoulder to where Tyler Lockwood was approaching them, a little stagger in his step.

"Oh, hey Tyler!" Elena's head snapped around at Caroline's words, she turned back to face her best friend and muttered under her breath in a sarcastic tone

"Just. Great."

Caroline shot her a warning glance at her and smiled as Tyler slung one arm around each of their shoulders.

"Nice party, Caroline."

"Thanks, glad you're enjoying yourself. Not too much I hope?" Caroline winked but squealed just as someone came stumbling into the three of them from behind sending Elena forwards and into the chest of the dark, handsome, stranger walking by.

They fell to the floor with a thump, Elena landing flat on top of him.

Damon looked up at her a gigantic smirk on his face. Raising an eyebrow at her he said. "eerr hi, I'm flattered but I don't even know your name…"


End file.
